seaquest_dsvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Hudson
'' |image= |imagecaption=Captain Oliver Hudson |Portrayer=Michael Ironside |Firstseen=Brave New World (09/20/1995) |Lastseen=Weapons Of War (06/09/1996) |Alsoseen= |Otherinfo= |Full Name= |Nickname= |Alias= |Species= |PSI= |Gender= |Height= |Weight= |Eye Color= |Hair Color= |Birthplace= |Nationality= |Religion= |Born=September 12 1984 |Died= |Relatives=Charles Hudson (Father) |Associates=Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks |Affiliation= |Serial= |Occupation=UEO Naval Officer |PrevAssign=Commander of un-named long-distance hauler |Assign=Commanding officer, SeaQuest DSV 4600 II |Previousassignee=Nathan Bridger |Nextassignee= |Rank= |Insignia= |Office= |PrecededBy= |SucceededBy= |HomeMemberState= |PreviousOffices= |ChiefOfStaff= }} Captain Oliver Hudson was the second commanding officer of the seaQuest II after Captain Nathan Bridger. Hudson assumed command of the boat in 2032. After the seaQuest mysteriously disappeared off the face of the Earth in 2022, Hudson began a ten year search for the missing ship and crew while in command of a slow-moving, long-distance hauler, which he believed would give him the best chance of finding it.seaQuest episode 301: Brave New World Following the rise of the Alliance of Macronesia, Hudson considered retirement, however, the UEO offered him triple the pay and command of any boat he wanted. Unfortunately, the only boat he really wanted to command was seaQuest, but, it was still missing. Nevertheless, the UEO ordered the transfer of command of seaQuest from to Hudson should the boat ever be discovered intact. In the meantime, due to the rising escalation of hostility between the UEO and Macronesia, Hudson diverted much of his attention to slowing the expansion of power and territory of the Macronesian President, Alexander Bourne. Hudson studied his enemy in Bourne and knew of both his public and personal life. When seaQuest was discovered in an Iowa cornfield in 2032, and Bridger still missing, the transfer of command took place and Hudson took his place on the bridge of the ship. Initially, Hudson butted heads with many crew members, first being Lucas Wolenczak, who was forced to enlist in the UEO navy in order to stay on seaQuest. Wolenczak, however, was able to impress Hudson over the course of his duty by being a competent and reliable science officer. Commander Ford was next to clash with Hudson, however, it was soon realized that Hudson was simply testing Ford to see how well his new executive officer could perform his duty. Hudson also positively affected the lives of Tony Piccolo and Dagwood, both of whom sought to advance their careers in the UEO. Hudson took a shine to Piccolo in particular, by ordering him to read his copy of The Red Badge of Courage in order to, not only learn about duty and honor, but, also to help him overcome his dyslexia. As a result, Piccolo soon trained to be a sub-fighter pilot as well as studying to be a lieutenant. Lieutenant J.J. Fredericks, who joined seaQuest along with Hudson, was also considered by the captain to be "his best student."seaQuest episode 301: Brave New World However, while Hudson may have positively affected several crew members, he was not overly fond of Lieutenant JG Tim O'Neill, who believed Hudson treated him like a child. During an attack on seaQuest's sub-fighters, Hudson physically manhandled O'Neill out of his station when he could not deliver a speedy and efficient answer to Hudson's questions during a crisis.seaQuest episode 302: In the Company of Ice and Profit Nevertheless, while Hudson may have found some of O'Neill's choices questionable, he still relied on his extensive knowledge of languages on the bridge.seaQuest episode 313: Weapons of War Quotes *"They say obsession is the cancer of mental illness, but if you ask me, anyone who can ignore his gut was never sane in the first place. Ten years ago, Captain Nathan Bridger and the crew of seaQuest disappeared off the face of the Earth, and for ten years I've been trying to find her. Following the economic summit of 2026, the UEO lifted the ban on colonial deregulation, putting more than a hundred thousand square miles of undeveloped basins back on the market. Overnight, hundreds of new colonies sprang from the sea, but without seaQuest, the UEO was unable to control the explosion of commerce, or the fallout of wealth, power and greed. They found themselves outgunned and outmanned. I could have retired, but they offered me triple the pay and any boat I wanted. The problem was, the only one I wanted was missing. (Secretary General) McGath hit the roof when I took command of his UEO supply hauler, but I had my reasons; if seaQuest was out there, a slow-moving, long-distance hauler was my best chance of finding her. Besides, the way things were going, I knew they'd get their money's worth out me. The Alliance of Macronesia (formerly New Australia); they engineered this ridge and a dozen more like it. They got rich fast and it went to their heads. The UEO calls this a trade embargo against a non-aligned nation. I call it war." -- Captain Oliver Hudson. ("Brave New World") Background Hudson was portrayed by actor Michael Ironside and replaced Roy Scheider as the star of the series after Scheider left the series at the end of season two. Hudson appeared in all thirteen episodes of the third and final season. The Producers wanted a character different from Bridger, so instead of being the relaxed fatherly figure Hudson had more of a Military personality. Using some unused aspects from Bridgers original character profile in the season 1 writers bible Hudson enlisted in the US Navy as a way of rebelling against his father, the only onscreen evidence of this was an enlisted Good Conduct Medal on his ribbon bar.seaQuest 2032 Writers Bible The aspects concerning his father, Charles Hudson would have been dealt with had the series not ended, in what would have been the 15th episode of the season, "Depths of Deceit".seaQuest unfilmed episode: Depths of Deceit The reception Hudson received was mixed. References Category:Characters